staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Telezakupy 08.45 Mapeciątka - serial anim. 09.10 Budzik - program dla dzieci 09.40 Lassie - serial przyg., Kanada 10.10 Mapeciątka - serial anim. 10.30 Fraglesy: Przekonujący John - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 11.00 Telezakupy 11.15 Umrzeć za Fuhrera (4-ost.): Kobiety nazistów - film dok., Niemcy 11.45 English and Arts: Sztuka podróżowania (1) - kurs języka angielskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Plebania (194) - serial obycz. 13.05 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 13.15 Domownik - mag. budowlany 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 Boski architekt - film dok. 14.10 Niepodobni (11) - program edukacyjny 14.25 Oczywiście nieoczywiste: Kultura Kaszubów - felieton 14.55 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Zawsze po 21. - magazyn 15.45 Bez etatu - magazyn 16.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Piłkarski Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.45 Klan (606) - telenowela, Pol. 18.10 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dok. 18.15 Sprawy rodzinne (20) - serial 19.00 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 19.10 Wieczorynka: Bob budowniczy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: ELŻBIETA II - TRUDNY JUBILEUSZ (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wlk. Bryt. 21.10 Teatr Telewizji: Damy i huzary - sztuka Aleksandra Fredry, Polska 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Dobre książki - mag. kulturalny 23.40 CZŁOWIEK W SZARYM GARNITURZE - dramat obyczajowy, USA 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 08:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.107 -Nieoczekiwane wiadomości; serial prod. TVP; powt. 09:25 Kraj się śmieje; Fantastyczna publiczność; pr.rozrywkowy 10:20 Poszukiwacze złota; odc.2/4 - Koło fortuny; serial prod.francuskiej 11:55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Technika i technologia 12:10 Pieśń w tradycji luterańskiej; reportaż 12:30 Panorama 12:45 Mundial 2002; studio (na żywo) 13:20 Studio sport; Mundial 2002; mecz:Polska - Portugalia poł. (na żywo) 14:20 Mundial 2002; studio (na żywo) 14:35 Studio sport; Mundial 2002; mecz: Polska-Portugalia poł. (na żywo) 15:30 Mundial 2002; studio (na żywo) 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc.430 - Kandydat na lokatora; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:55 Na dobre i na złe; odc.107 -Nieoczekiwane wiadomości; serial prod. TVP; powt. 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Podróże z Euro 18:55 Va banque; teleturniej 19:35 Znaki czasu 19:55 Podróże z Euro 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20:30 Biało-czerwoni; magazyn 20:55 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Pogoda 22:35 Kochaj mnie; odc.8-ost.; telenowela dok.prod TVP 23:05 997-magazyn kryminalny 23:45 Piłkarski poker; 1988 film fab.prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Janusz Gajos, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Jan Englert 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (21) - serial anim. 07.25 Dziwolągi (10) - serial anim. 07.50 Wysoka fala (58) - serial przyg. 08.45 Jezioro marzeń (76) - serial 09.40 Amor latino (99) - telenowela 10.25 Samo życie (58) - serial obycz. 10.55 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (6) - serial obyczajowy 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (83) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (47) - telenowela 13.15 Seriale komediowe 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Amor latino (100) - telenowela. 17.05 Wysoka fala (59) - serial przygodowy,USA 18.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Polska - Portugalia - 1. połowa 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Polska - Portugalia - 2. połowa 20.00 SAMO ŻYCIE (59) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.30 Moda na Mundial 21.15 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Korea Płd. - USA - 1. połowa 23.00 Informacje, Sport 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Korea Płd. - USA - 2. połowa 00.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.30 Samo życie (25.26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Kropka nad i - program public. 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (11/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (93/169) - telenowela 07.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata (18/26) - serial animowany 08.15 Przyjaciel Bob (26/52) - serial 08.40 Przygody syrenki (25/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Animków (6/96) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Północ - Południe (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu 13.00 Telesklep 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (189) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty i pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (95/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (12/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publie. 19.45 Sport i pogoda 20.00 13 POSTERUNEK 2 (40/42) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.40 VATERLAND - Tajemnica III Rzeszy - film sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - mag. 00.00 Nikki (21/22) - serial kom., USA 00.30 Adopcje - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 01.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 07.00 Waldo wspaniały - serial 07.30 Kurier 07.35 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial 09.30 Kurier 09.35 Saga Jacksonów - serial 10.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Bajeczne fortuny - serial 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Wyścigi Służewiec 2002 15.00 5000 km po Meksyku - serial 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 19.30 50 lat TVP 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Eurotel - magazyn 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 22.05 Chora miłość - dramat obycz., Belgia/Francja 23.40 Kurier 00.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 07.00 Waldo wspaniały - serial 07.30 Kurier 07.35 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial 08:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:05 Dzieje Warszawy i Mazowsza (powtórzenie) 08:15 Architektura Warszawy i Mazowsza (powtórzenie) 08.30 Kurier 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial 09.30 Kurier 09.35 Saga Jacksonów - serial 10.20 Regiony kultury - magazyn 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Bajeczne fortuny - serial 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Wyścigi Służewiec 2002 15.00 5000 km po Meksyku - serial 15.30 Kurier 15:40 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam (powtórzenie) 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17:50 Wiadomości Telewizyjnego Kuriera Mazowieckiego 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Gość WOT 18:40 Warszawskie ulice (powtórzenie) 19:00 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 19:05 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki (powt.) 19:15 Rozmowa dnia 19.30 50 lat TVP 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Eurotel - magazyn 20.50 Echa dnia 21:15 Puls stolicy 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Chora miłość - dramat obycz., Belgia/Francja 23.40 Kurier 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (44) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Fiorella (37) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Viper (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (77) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Kolorowy dom 3 (22) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (2) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Oh. Baby 2 (17) - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (45) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (78) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (38) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Tato, co Ty na to (1) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 CIEŃ ANIOŁA (13) - serial sens. 20.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Tunezja - Belgia 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.05 INFORmator prawny - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Najemnicy (3) - serial sens. 23.15 Kojak (49) - serial krym., USA 00.15 MISJA OJCA RAMBONIEGO (2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.55 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (23) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (21) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (113) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Asy wywiadu (1) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (68) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (24) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (54) - serial 17.15 Prezydencki poker (12) - serial 18.10 Asy wywiadu (2) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (114) - serial 20.00 Skradziona młodość - film obycz. USA (1996), wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Brian Austin Green, Harley Jane Kozak, John Cetz 21.40 Medicopter 117 (15) - serial 22.35 Kręcone schody - film sens. ang. (1975), wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Christopher Plummer, John Philip Law, Sam Wanamaker 0.10 Tenbit GSM 0.40 Pocałuj mnie, Guido - komedia USA (1997), wyk. Nick Scotti, Anthony Barile, Anthony DeSando, Craig Chester 2.10 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Klan (592) - telenowela, Pol. 08.50 Zapomniane pracownie: Orgarimistrzostwo - pr. Zbysława Kaczmarka 09.10 Język filmu (22): Dźwięk 09.25 Katalog zabytków: Trzcińsko Zdrój - pr. Macieja Wojtyńskiego 09.40 Ośrodek Miłosierdzia - reportaż 09.55 Małe ojczyzny: Strumiłło.. Powroty do domu - film dokumentalny 10.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff 11.00 Wilki morskie - serial anim. 11.30 Klan (592) - telenowela, Pol. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Biografie: Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej - Kazimierz Moczarski - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Titkowa 13.10 Modrzejewska - serial 14.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Studium malarza S. - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Zapomniane pracownie: Organmistrzostwo 15.35 Język filmu (22): Dźwięk - program Jerzego Zalewskiego i Jerzego Wójcika (powt.) 15.50 Katalog zabytków: Trzcińsko Zdrój - pr. Macieja Wojtyńskiego 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 U siebie: Wietnamczycy znad Wisły - magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Eurotel - magazyn 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Drzwi do lasu - magazyn 18.00 Wilki morskie - serial anim. 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Klan (592) - telenowela, Pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Proszę słonia (5): Przeprowadzka Dominika - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 Sportowy tydzień 20.55 Berliński express - magazyn 21.05 MODRZEJEWSKA (7-ost.): Plan bitwy - serial biograficzny, Polska 22.25 Sprawa dla reportera - program publicystyczny Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22.55 Ze sztuką na ty: Studium malarza S. - film dokumentalny Przemysława Młyńczyka (powt.) 23.20 Camerata - magazyn muzyczny 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 00.05 Sportowy flesz 00.10 Przyłbice i kaptury (3/9): Pożoga - serial historyczno-przygodowy, Polska 01.05 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: O umasawianiu i włączaniu - program prof. Jana Miodka 01.20 Proszę słonia (5): Przeprowadzka Dominika - serial animowany, Polska 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Powtórzenia HBO 06:30 Żółtodzioby - dramat, USA 1994, 96 min. 08:10 Wiedźma w rodzinie - film familijny, Szwecja 2000, 78 min. 09:30 Wyspa Bailey's Mistake - film familijny, USA 2001, 77 min. 10:50 Cinema, cinema (23) - magazyn filmowy, USA, 23 min. 11:15 Drobiazg - film familijny, Dania 1991, 85 min. 12:45 Drobiazg 2 - film familijny, Dania 1991, 91 min. 14:20 Magiczna skała - film familijny, USA 2001, 89 min. 15:55 Beze mnie - film familijny, Islandia 1997, 78 min. 17:20 Żółtodzioby - dramat, USA 1994, 96 min. 19:00 Dziewczyny i chłopaki - komedia, USA 2000, 89 min. 20:30 Na planie (23) - magazyn filmowy, 22 min. 21:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001, 60 min. 22:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001, 60 min. 22:55 Zabójczy warunek - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, 88 min. 00:25 Królowe nocy (8): Nowe dziewczyny - serial erotyczny, USA, 27 min. 00:55 Męska gra - dramat, USA 1999, 150 min. 03:25 Rozum - dramat, W. Brytania 2001, 95 min. 05:00 Beze mnie - film familijny, Islandia 1997, 78 min. TV Puls 06:45 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wolfgang Huebner, wyk.Günter Mack, Fritzi Eichhorn, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 07:30 Telesklep 07:50 "Ulica zakochanych" reż.Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, wyk.Omar Fierro, Silvia Navarro, Juan Manuel Bernal, Sergio Basanez telenowela (powt.) Meksyk 2000 08:40 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Byli sobie odkrywcy" serial animowany Francja 10:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Helaine Head, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, Dinah Manoff, Bruce Altman serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994 11:00 "Detektyw w sutannie" reż.Sharon Miller, wyk.Tom Bosley, Tracy Nelson, Mary Wickes, James Stephens serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1989-1991 12:00 "Wyznania Herlocka Scholmesa" "Arsene Lupin" reż.Jean Pierre Desagnat, wyk.Georges Descrieres, Yvon Bouchard, Roger Carel, Sophie Agacinski serial sensacyjny (powt.) Francja 12:50 Telesklep 14:50 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1987 15:15 "Bill Cosby Show" reż.Regge Life, wyk.Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Tempestt Bledsoe serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1990 15:45 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany (powt.) USA 16:35 "Byli sobie odkrywcy" serial animowany (powt.) Francja 17:05 "Ulica zakochanych" reż.Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, wyk.Omar Fierro, Silvia Navarro, Juan Manuel Bernal, Sergio Basanez telenowela Meksyk 2000 18:00 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy USA 1987 18:30 "Bill Cosby Show" reż.Jay Sandrich, wyk.Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Tempestt Bledsoe serial komediowy USA 1990 19:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Victor Lobl, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, Joe Penny, Paul Rodriguez serial obyczajowy USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20:15 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego program publicystyczny 20:30 "Podryw" reż.Paul Schneider, wyk.Ricki Lake, Craig Sheffer, Betty Buckley, John Karlen komedia obyczajowa USA 1989 22:15 "Nietykalni" reż.James Quinn, wyk.Tom Amandes, William Forsythe, John Rhys-Davies, David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1993 23:05 Piątka u Semki program publicystyczny 23:35 "Podryw" reż.Paul Schneider, wyk.Ricki Lake, Craig Sheffer, Betty Buckley, John Karlen komedia obyczajowa (powt.) USA 1989 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 06:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 06:35 Przegląd gospodarczy (WP) 07:00 "Waldo wspaniały" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1999 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:35 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci (WP) Kanada 1995 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Zdumiewający świat zwierząt" serial animowany (WP) Wielka Brytania 1998 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Piłkarski Express (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 12:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli program publicystyczny (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Łupy wojenne" "Bajeczne fortuny" serial dokumentalny (WP) W. Bryt. 1998 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:45 Wyścigi Służewiec 2002 (WP) 15:00 "Za garść srebra" "5000 km po Meksyku" serial dokumentalny (WP) Szwajcaria 2000 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli program publicystyczny (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 18:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 20:50 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 "Chora miłość" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Pierre Joassin, wyk.Robin Renucci, Florence Pernel, Patrick Catalifo, Nadia Barentin dramat obyczajowy (WP) Belgia/Francja 1996 23:40 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 00:05 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Bajki dla dzieci 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "Horror Express" reż.Eugenio Martin, wyk.Christopher Lee, Peter Cushing, Telly Savalas, Silvia Tortosa film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1972 12:30 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 12:50 Scena magazyn kulturalny 13:10 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 13:40 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 14:00 "Pułapka" serial kostiumowy 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:20 Aktywny ruch - czyli jak utrzymać formę 15:40 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 16:00 Arena program sportowy 16:30 Program lokalny 17:15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17:30 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Obserwator magazyn 19:30 Kolonia Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 10 minut dla... rozmowa z politykiem 20:35 Kawa na ławę program publicystyczny 21:00 "Pod słońcem Afryki" serial przyrodniczy 21:30 Jak powstał film program dokumentalny 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 10 minut dla... rozmowa z politykiem 23:15 Kawa na ławę program publicystyczny 23:40 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 23:55 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:35 Komentarz dnia 17:40 Policyjne 5 minut 17:45 Ludzie i sprawy program publicystyczny 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 22:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Nastia (Nastija) komedia, Rosja, 1993, 89 min 15.30 Nie należy zmuszać dzieci do niegodziwości (Faut Pas Prendre Les Enfants Du Bon Dieu Pour Les Canards Sauvages) komedia kryminalna,Francja, 1968, 79 min. 17.00 Naprawdę kocham moją rodzinę (Ich Liebe Meie Familie, Ehrlich) dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy, 1999, 87 min 18.30 Pożegnanie Piotrusia Pana (Goodby Peter Pan) komedia, Włochy, 1989, 90 min 20.00 Dokument. Za kulisami: Dzień świra, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Zwariowane party (The Wild Party) dramat, USA, 1975, 104 min 22.30 Morza Południowe (Los Mares Del Sur) thriller, Hiszpania/Francja, 1990, 112 min 00.30 Ostatnia misja Malone'a (The Last Mission Of Detective Malone) dramat sensacyjno-wojenny, 1992, 92 min. Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.20 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 08.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.00 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.40 Psi patrol (Dog Squad) (30 min.). 11.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 12.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.05 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 15.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 16.10 Psi patrol (Dog Squad) (30 min.). 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 17.00 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (25 min.). 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.25 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.35 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.). 21.05 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.). 21.30 Katastrofa (Disaster) (25 min.). 21.55 Katastrofa (Disaster) (25 min.). 22.20 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 22.45 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.). 23.15 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (25 min.). 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 00.15 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 00.40 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 01.05 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.55 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.50 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.). 03.20 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.). 03.45 Katastrofa (Disaster) (25 min.). 04.10 Katastrofa (Disaster) (25 min.). 04.35 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 05.00 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.). Eurosport 08:30 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - finał gry pojedynczej kobiet Tenis ziemny 10:00 Legendy Mistrzostw Świata - reprezentacje z Afryki Piłka nożna (powt.) 11:00 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn Tenis ziemny 13:00 reprezentacja Kamerunu One World / One Cup magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13:15 reprezentacja Polski One World / One Cup magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13:30 Luis Figo Drużyna Marzeń magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 14:00 Turniej ATP w Londynie - 1 dzień Tenis ziemny (na żywo) 18:30 Watts Cup magazyn sportowy 19:00 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Atenach Lekkoatletyka (na żywo) 22:00 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 23:00 Watts Cup magazyn sportowy (powt.) 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 Legendy Mistrzostw Świata - reprezentacja Niemiec Piłka nożna (powt.) 00:45 Seul Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 01:00 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 02:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 02:15 Seul Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 02:30 Zakończenie programu DSF 06:00 Come on Baby - fitness show (powt.) 06:45 Sport Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 07:05 Producenci samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 07:30 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 08:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Sport Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 09:00 Nike WM-Talk (powt.) 11:00 Teleshoping 11:30 Magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Teleshoping 12:30 Magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 13:30 Sports Bakka magazyn 14:00 Come on Baby - fitness show 15:00 Liga NHL - 3 mecz finału Pucharu Stanley'a Hokej na lodzie 16:00 DSF WM-News 16:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 17:15 MŚ 2002 - 1 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 18:00 DSF WM-News 18:15 MŚ 2002 - 2 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 19:00 DSF WM-News 19:15 Nike WM-Talk 21:15 Motorvision Classic magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 22:00 Producenci samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 22:30 NFL Europe Touchdown 23:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski 00:15 The Worldgame magazyn piłkarski 01:15 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 03:00 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Monster Trucks (powt.) 04:00 Angielscy gladiatorzy (powt.) Avante 05:30 Świat samochodów 06:00 Podniebni gliniarze 06:30 Najemnicy 07:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Słynne samoloty 08:00 Eskadra 09:00 Ludzie, księżyc i wspomnienia Apollo 16 10:00 Świat morza 10:30 Fire Rescue 11:30 Świat samochodów 12:00 Podniebni gliniarze 12:30 Najemnicy 13:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Słynne samoloty 14:00 Eskadra 15:00 Ludzie, księżyc i wspomnienia Apollo 16 16:00 Świat morza 16:30 Fire Rescue 17:30 Świat samochodów 18:00 By The Seat Of Their Pants 18:30 Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Walki powietrzne 19:30 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Paintball 20:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 21:00 Ratownicy 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Policjanci z Los Angeles 23:00 Elitarne formacje 00:00 Horyzonty 00:30 Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Walki powietrzne 01:30 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Paintball 02:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 03:00 Ratownicy 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Policjanci z Los Angeles On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 07:45 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny USA 1995 08:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 09:00 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 09:30 "Szybkie przewijanie" Dla wszystkich serial komediowy Australia 10:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 11:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 11:30 Extraklasa Dla wszystkich program sportowy Polska 2000 12:00 Podwodna Ameryka Dla wszystkich magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 12:30 Pionierzy Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 13:00 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 13:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 14:45 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1985 15:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 16:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 16:30 Extraklasa Dla wszystkich program sportowy Polska 2000 17:00 "Szybkie przewijanie" Dla wszystkich serial komediowy Australia 17:30 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 18:00 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 18:30 Pionierzy Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 19:00 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 19:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 20:30 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 21:00 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 21:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 22:15 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:45 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 23:30 Podwodna Ameryka Dla wszystkich magazyn muzyczny Polska 00:00 Europejski przegląd erotyczny Tylko dla dorosłych magazyn erotyczny Wielka Brytania 00:30 Doprowadzony siłą Tylko dla dorosłych program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 01:00 Pończochy Gochy Tylko dla dorosłych program erotyczny Polska 01:30 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 02:00 Konrad Zdobywca Za zgodą rodziców program rozrywkowy Polska 02:30 Zakończenie programu ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Miasto muzykantów koncert kapel ludowych (powt.) 12:00 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 13:15 MŚ 2002 mecz Portugalia - Polska Piłka nożna relacja z Jeonju (na żywo) 15:20 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 - analiza meczu; (na żywo) 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Samo życie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Parada przebojów Melodie ludowe program muzyczny 21:05 FAKT magazyn reporterów MDR 21:45 "Josef Neckermann" Życiowe marzenia film dokumentalny 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:05 Beckmann talk show 00:05 POLYLUX magazyn 00:35 Magazyn nocny 00:55 "Sombrero" reż.Norman Foster, wyk.Ricardo Montalban, Pier Angeli, Vittorio Gassman, Yvonne De Carlo melodramat USA 1953 02:35 Wiadomości 02:40 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:40 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:00 "Josef Neckermann" Życiowe marzenia film dokumentalny (powt.) 04:45 Wiadomości 04:50 FAKT magazyn reporterów (powt.) 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Documenta11 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09:40 Zobacz w kinie magazyn filmowy 09:45 Ojczyzna, obczyzna magazyn mniejszości narodowych 10:15 Herman & Tietjen talk show 12:15 Żyć piękniej magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orientacja magazyn religijny 13:45 Dziennik magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 14:00 "Summer Madness" reż.David Lean, wyk.Katharine Hepburn, Rossano Brazzi, Isa Miranda, Darren Mc Gavin film obyczajowy USA 1955 15:35 Stara blacha - nowa miłość - miniatury motoryzacyjne 15:45 "Arnulf Rainer: Poszukiwacz gwiazd" film dokumentalny 16:30 "Niemcy - fotoalbum" serial dokumentalny 17:00 "Bangkok" Wycieczka po mieście film dokumentalny 17:15 Migawki z Austrii magazyn krajoznawczy 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Mustangi Tylko w ARD 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Sekretarki - władczynie gabinetów? 21:00 "Źródła mitu" film dokumentalny 21:30 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 "Eksplozja marzeń" Hasło Kino film dokumentalny 23:05 "Miłość jest zimniejsza od śmierci" reż.Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk.Ulli Lommel, Hanna Schygulla, Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Hans Hirschmüller film kryminalny Niemcy 1969 00:30 "Mały chaos" reż.Rainer Werner Fassbinder film krótkometrażowy Niemcy 1966 00:40 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 01:05 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:10 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:40 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02:20 Ojczyzna, obczyzna magazyn mniejszości narodowych (powt.) 02:50 Orientacja magazyn religijny (powt.) 03:20 Migawki z Austrii magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 03:45 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 04:15 "Eksplozja marzeń" Hasło Kino film dokumentalny (powt.) RTL 2 05:25 Seriale animowane 08:00 "Zwierzyniec" telenowela dokumentalna (powt.) 08:50 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy USA 1998/2000 18:30 "Shin Chan" serial komediowy Japonia 1992-2002 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 21:10 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 22:10 "Autopsja - tajemnicze zgony" film dokumentalny (powt.) 23:10 "Amerykański ninja 4" reż.Cedric Sundstrom, wyk.Michael Dudikoff, David Bradley, Dwayne Alexandre, Robin Stille film sensacyjny USA 1990 01:10 Wiadomości 01:25 "Lepszy świat" reż.Laurent Dessaux, wyk.Natacha Regnier, Marie Matheron, Roger Mirmont, Fabien Thomann film obyczajowy Francja 1996 03:10 "Where the Rivers Flow North" reż.Jay Craven, wyk.Rip Torn, Tantoo Cardinal, Bill Raymond, John Griesemer western USA 1993 Arte 14:00 Lola magazyn dla kobiet (powt.) 14:30 Nie święta wojna w Ziemi Świętej "Otoczeni z Dżeninu" Temat wieczoru - Izrael i Palestyna film dokumentalny (powt.) Wielka Brytania 2002 15:25 "Wrogość bez przebaczenia" film dokumentalny (powt.) Izrael 2002 15:50 "Przyjaźń między Betlejem i Tel Awiwem" film dokumentalny (powt.) Izrael 2002 16:05 "Bomba w piwnicy - atomowa opcja Izraela" film dokumentalny (powt.) Izrael 2002 16:55 Voila l'Europe magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 17:25 "Bagdad Cafe" reż.Percy Adlon, wyk.Marianne Sägebrecht, Cch Pounder, Jack Polance, Christine Kaufmann komedia obyczajowa (powt.) Niemcy 1988 19:00 "Saga o koniu islandzkim" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 "Kobiety za sterem" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 20:45 "Coup de tete" reż.Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk.Patric Dewaere, France Dougnac, Jean Bouise, Michel Aumont komedia Francja 1979 22:10 "Paryż: rozróba w autobusie 402" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 23:30 Magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 00:20 "Widmo wolności" reż.Luis Bunuel, wyk.Bernard Verley, Maxence Mailfort, Jean-Claude Brialy, Monica Vitti (powt.) 02:00 "Wielkie pojedynki sportowe" serial dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 2001 CT 2 05:05 Na ostro magazyn publicystyczny 05:40 Kalendarium program publicystyczny 05:55 Pod prąd magazyn religijny 06:25 Świąteczne przemówienie program religijny 06:35 Czy mnie zechcecie? program publicystyczny 06:50 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 07:05 Tygodnik ekonomiczny 07:20 BOS magazyn 07:30 Siedem dni na świecie magazyn publicystyczny 07:50 Co mogę zrobić dla siebie program dokumentalny 07:55 Panorama 08:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Korea Płd. - USA 10:25 A-Z teleturniej 10:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Tunezja - Belgia 12:55 "Podziemne Czechy" serial dokumentalny 13:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Portugalia - Polska 15:25 Game Page magazyn komputerowy 15:35 "Nieujarzmiona przyroda Indonezji" serial przyrodniczy 16:25 Skarby świata magazyn 16:40 "Ngorongoro - Tanzania" "Świątynia przyrody" serial przyrodniczy 17:10 Sport na świecie magazyn sportowy 17:45 Chwała zwycięzcom program dokumentalny 18:00 Sportowe wspomnienia program dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Tygodnik kulturalny 19:15 mecz Czechy - Chorwacja Piłka ręczna 19:35 Padok magazyn sportowy 19:55 Stop magazyn 20:00 "Jackie: tło mitu" serial dokumentalny o Jacqueline Kennedy 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Studio Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 magazyn sportowy 21:50 "Marketa Lazarová" reż.F. Vláčil, wyk.M. Vášáryová, J. Kemr, F. Velecký, I. Palúch film obyczajowy na motywach powieści V. Vančury Czechosłowacja 1967 00:30 powtórka meczu wybranego przez telewidzów Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 02:15 Exprmntl KBH magazyn 03:00 Worldnet program informacyjny 04:00 Nadliczbówka magazyn 04:15 "21" magazyn Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Życie oceanów" serial przyrodniczy 10:00 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 10:45 "Klinika pod palmami 2" reż.O. W. Retzer, wyk.V. Brams, J. Kento, R. Harmstorf serial kryminalny Niemcy 1996 12:20 "Druga szansa" wyk.B. Campbell, S. Ward, S. Thompson, J. Nordling, S. West serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 13:15 "Łowczynie" reż.J. Reiner, wyk.A. O'Toole, A. Palladin, A. Ubach serial obyczajowy USA 2000 14:05 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 15:00 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 15:40 Ačko talk show 16:25 "J.A.G. 4" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1997 17:15 Teraz z regionów 17:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 17:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Nakręć to! program rozrywkowy 20:35 "Najlepsi przyjaciele" reż.Norman Jewison, wyk.Burt Reynolds, Goldie Hawn, Jesica Tandy, Ron Silver komedia USA 1982 22:40 TELE TELE program rozrywkowy 23:25 "Przybysze: Dziedzictwo" reż.Kenneth Johnson, wyk.Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint film SF USA 1997 00:55 Prognoza pogody 01:00 "Miasteczko South Park 3" serial animowany dla dorosłych USA 1997 01:25 Jerry Springer show talk show Rai Due 05:10 Farmakologia kliniczna . Wykład 24 program edukacyjny 05:55 Animalibri 06:00 Helzacomic magazyn rozrywkowy 06:25 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 07:00 Go cart program dla dzieci 08:20 Źródło życia magazyn dokumentalny Związku Wspólnot Żydowskich we Włoszech 08:50 10 minut z... 09:00 Transmisja uroczystości otwarcia światowego szczytu żywnościowego w siedzibie FAO w Rzymie 10:05 "The McLean Stevenson Show" serial USA 1976 10:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 10:35 Magazyn medyczny 10:45 Nonsolosoldi magazyn gospodarczy 10:50 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:15 "Le ragazze di Piazza di Spagna 3" Włoskie Południe reż.Riccardo Donna, wyk.Romina Mondello, Vittoria Belvedere, Alice Jane Evans, Marco Bonini komedia obyczajowa Włochy 1997 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny 14:05 Na twoim miejscu talk show 15:30 Włochy na Dwójce 16:30 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1994 17:00 Nareszcie Disney filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:30 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 17:50 Net magazyn aktualności 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Magazyn sportowy 18:20 Zmienna pogoda 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Wolff un poliziotto a Berlino" serial kryminalny Niemcy 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Ein Fall für zwei" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1981 23:15 "Ostry dyżur" serial obyczajowy USA 1995 00:15 Wiadomości 00:45 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:55 Protestantyzm magazyn religijny Włoskiej Federacji Kościołów Ewangelickich 01:25 Prognoza pogody 01:30 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:35 "Babylon 5" serial SF USA 1994 02:15 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 02:40 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny (powt.) 02:55 Włoskie pytania 03:05 Dobrzy ludzie 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Ekonomia turystyki . Wykład 9 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 10 program edukacyjny TVE 06:00 24 horas magazine 06:30 Redes magazyn komputerowy 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:10 Los desayunos de TVE 10:00 La aventura del saber TV educativa program edukacyjny 11:00 El planeta de los ninos 11:30 24 horas magazine 11:45 Espana de cerca 12:00 Saber vivir 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 Milenio 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de primavera 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 Telenowela 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 Al habla 19:30 A saco 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:55 El Tiempo 22:00 Ana y los 7 23:00 La noche abierta program publicystyczny 00:30 Jovenes compositores Espanoles de hoy 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Asi son las cosas Kanal 5 05:45 Zakończenie programu 06:35 "Det Tazmanska Odjuret" serial dla dzieci 07:00 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:20 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:15 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 13:45 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 14:15 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:45 Jenny Jones talkshow 15:35 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 16:30 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 17:55 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995-96 18:25 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1997 19:25 Wild Rescues program przyrodniczy 20:00 "C.S.I." serial obyczajowy USA 2000-01 21:00 Film fabularny 22:45 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1997 23:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 01:10 Wild Rescues program przyrodniczy 01:45 Film fabularny03.30 "Lightning Force" serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991-92 03:55 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 04:50 Zakończenie programu